In some forms of hazard detectors, such as optical smoke detectors, a smoke chamber is used for creating a controlled environment in which electromagnetic radiation is emitted and sensed. While it may be desired to maximize airflow between the interior of the smoke chamber and an exterior environment, performance of the hazard detector may degrade if a pressure differential exists across the hazard detector. That is, if the hazard detector is mounted in a location that provides higher pressure on one side (e.g., a side that is not necessarily to be monitored) it may be possible for air in the higher pressure area to push away the air that is to be monitored.